


Dear Friend

by led_lights



Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Coming of Age, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Love, High School, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, M/M, Musical References, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Story within a Story, Teenagers, Theatre, musical theatre, she loves me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/led_lights/pseuds/led_lights
Summary: Takodana HS theatre department's production of She Loves Me! brings together hardworking but apprehensive Rey, and quietly talented Ben as George and Amalia. The story of two enemies turning into lovers is the central theme of the musical, but will it be the same for its leads?[She loves me is an American musical similar to the plot of the movie you’ve got mail, about two secret pen pals in love who don’t know they work together. More info: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/She_Loves_Me ]





	Dear Friend

**Author's Note:**

> My school is doing this show soon and I can't wait! It's one of my favorites. It also translates well with the SW Universe characters! I’m super excited about this so please stick around even if you don’t know about the show, it’ll be explained as the story unfolds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast list is out!

Ben gaped as he scanned the piece of paper tacked to the wall. 

CAST LIST:  
Georg Nowack.......Ben Solo  
Amalia Balash.......Rey Erso  
Ilona Ritter.......Kay Connix  
Steven Kodaly.......Poe Dameron  
Zoltan Maraczek.......Armie Hux  
Arpad László.......Thomas Finn

Ladislav Sipos.......Dop Mitaka

He had gotten... the lead? 

-

The Takodana High School Theatre Department had flourished under the careful direction of Maz Kanata, a retired stage actress from the nineties. She loved the department and watching students witness their talent onstage. She had never cared what anyone thought, and trusted her in impeccable casting ability that she chose the right kids.

That casting ability had led her to cast Ben Solo in the lead role of She Loves Me!, the spring musical. She had never seen, met, or heard of Ben before, but was blown away by his audition and knew he was perfect for the part. 

She knew the decisions would make waves, especially in her casting of amateur play actress Rey Erso, who happened to be a junior. Jessica Pava, an utter diva, had made such a fool of herself in the last production that Maz knew she would not cast her ever again. But Rey had caught her eye. Although her soprano was breathy, she had the character down. She was beautiful but not perfect, confident but not too bold, and extremely determined and humble, which was needed. Maz figured the fresh blood leading the production would give it the curveball the cast needed. The supporting actors were all perfectly placed (although Armie Hux could be a bit much sometimes) and would propel Ben and Rey to excellence. To say the least, Maz was thrilled to begin. 

-

Rey immediately squealed as she read her name at the top. Finn and Poe practically tackled her with hugs. "You did it, henny!" Finn kissed her on the cheek, laughing. "And Poe gets to be a douchebag, his true essence!"

Poe rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "It's such a fun part. Kay's such a great dancer, too, you know?"

"Yeah. I could never do that. But guys, Amalia is so high! How am I going to hit those notes?" Rey was already apprehensive, she had never had a singing roleand now was the musical lead. 

"Um, vocal coach!" Finn said. "You have a beautiful voice. You'll be amazing." 

"Yeah, but the real question is, who the fuck is Ben Solo? I've literally never heard of him." Poe frowned. 

"He's friends with Armie. I used to be in orchestra with him, I think. He's hot." Finn raised his eyebrows.

"Oooh, Rey! Do I hear a stage kiss?" Poe elbowed her. 

Rey reddened. "Yeah, probably. Georg and Amalia are definitely in love by the end."

The guys just raised eyebrows at each other. Maybe their eternally single friend would finally find a guy. 

"Well, I'm very proud of you, Rachel." Finn hugged her again. "So, our read-through is after school today. I can't wait to see our mystery guy."

"I hope he'll be a good co-star." Rey just kept staring at his name. Ben Solo. Who could he be?

Just then, the bell rang, and Rey had to worry about Physics before the read-through.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! I love hearing feedback and interacting with people since I have no real life friends. (Also listen to She Loves Me, it's awesome!!!)


End file.
